Storm Of Dogs Based on Survivors
by GreyKitten123
Summary: Brooke lives happily and is thriving well in her pack as the new beta but will her loyal yet stubborn alpha lead her pack into danger they can't handle? She takes it into her own paws to protect her pack form the death that awaits.
1. Quit Being Stubborn

Brooke gave her short tan brindle fur one last rub with her narrow muzzle, thin hide twitching softly and floppy ears twisting. Her rare lavender eyes rolled her gaze over her glossy coat a few times, checking so it was sleek, before the thin fast dog turned and picked her way through the sandy clearing toward the alpha, Xerox, where he lay in the sun. She eyed the massive dog as he sprawled out on a patch of sun-soaked moss, his jowls tossed over his paws and his hind legs flung over his tail as though he had carelessly thrown himself down and fallen directly asleep. Deep low-pitched wheezes came constantly from his spread jaws, drool dribbling from his long fangs and pooling under his nose.

She shook her head insignificantly at the tan dog before probing him in the side with a claw, "Wake up, Xerox." The massive leader's glossy pelt quivered slightly with the smallest bit of alarm but before long his giant body shifted and his head arose, nose trembling and brown eyes blank. "What do you need, Brooke?" He rumbled to the narrow-framed beta, his voice slurred and his eyes beginning to slit. "May I take a quick walk with you, to discuss something?" She requested hastily, muscles pumping underneath her fur as she stretched her nimble legs one by one. The brawny dog heaved himself to his paws, stout body glistening in the light that caught his fur and broad claws making a spine-tingling sound as they daintily scraped the dull pebbles underneath him, "Sure lets go."

Xerox and his beta stood flank-to-flank as they trotted through the shady cover of the colossal pine trees, slivers of bright sunshine cutting through the thick undergrowth every once in a while to shine down on the dogs. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Xerox asked, his voice thick and full like blood as his broad body bounced atop his legs. Brooke turned her narrow head to stare straight at the alpha, her gaze solid and serious, "Xerox, how long are you just going to sit here and watch, pretending nothing is happening?" The huge dog's withers rolled under his coat and his face was blank, no strain or attempt on it to answer.

"Xerox, the pack is starving. What beta would I be if I just sat down and let a stubborn and agitated dog continue his ways? I know you're a good dog Xerox, but admit it. Your way of running things in this new camp isn't working. Dogs are going to start dying one by one if you don't fix this and so help me I will use my teeth and claws to settle this if I must." Now Xerox's full attention was on the swift beta, his lips peeled back to reveal his long white fangs and his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Brooke, I know you mean well but I am very much capable of leading my pack. I have this under control just as every other alpha has and I do not need someone telling me what to do, even if you are my beta. You may use your teeth and claws, yes, but I hope it's to catch plenty of prey because if not your life won't last as long as you thought it was going to."

The masculine dog gave a throaty snarl with more courage than Brooke had ever heard from him before turning and thundering away, his paws slapping the ground with awfully dangerous burliness as hidden pique circulated fluently from his body.


	2. Prove Me Worthy

Brooke watched as the massive leader thundered away, irritation and annoyance making her muzzle twitch. Why did the pack leader have to be so stubborn? Her claws dug into the soft soil beneath her paws as she let out a subdued snarl, lashing her head back and forth as though she were trying to shoo the flies away. What was she going to do? If more dogs weren't sent out to hunt, dogs virtuous and experienced in hunting, soon, the pack would be so frail that snow fall could possibly do away with them for good.

The pack flourished with vigor as the Bright Paw gazed over the peak of their heads, its intense rays sending blooms of heat down to melt sluggishly in the clearing. Some dogs were sprawled out on patches of shady moss and some dogs were chatting amongst themselves. Some just simply paced back and forth in hollow. Brooke sat, haunches gathered tightly under her narrow frame, staring at the feeble mound of meat in the fresh cave that sat near the water hole. Concealed in the cool hollowed out chunk of polished stone was a savaged squirrel leg and a fleshy chunk of what smelled like shrew. It was pitiful. She gave the prey a quick sniff to test the freshness but as soon as she did, her nostrils clasped shut and a wretched rasp escaped her parted jaws. A bitter and pungent odor wafted from the tiny heap of flesh, smelling strongly of rot and sickness. Her tail slapped her belly as it whipped between her legs in fear and small whimper rose in her throat. The only bit of prey they had was rotten and sickening, only to bring illness to the dog that swallowed it. Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke saw a flash of a brawny tan body sweeping by. Xerox. She walked toward him with a briskness in her step as she let out a bark, "Xerox!" The burly dog turned around with calmness, but as he saw Brooke heading toward him, a vicious look crossed over his drooping face. "What do you want, Beta?" He snarled, his muddy-colored eyes dark with disappointment as he gazed at the swift fast dog. A shudder ran down Brooke's already cold spine as she realized that the alpha hadn't called her by her real name, but by her rank name, 'Beta.' "I just wanted to ask how many hunters were sent out today." She yelped breezily, her form loose and calm but truly her mind swirling with so many thoughts that her skull throbbed when she simply tried to rid of them. The well-muscled tan dog gave her a dangerous look, "And why is this information you need to know?"

Brooke took a long moment to gaze at her leader, her eyes blank and emotionless as she thought about how angry he must be at her, to be questioning her voice in the pack. After a lengthy and icy silence, Brooke finally cleared her throat and replied, her voice showing no sign of offense being taken by his harsh words, "Because I'm your Beta, is why. You said so yourself. I deserve the right to know what goes on in _our _pack. That's what a Beta does, is it not? Protect the pack? Lead the pack, especially when you aren't around?" Xerox gave his Beta an ill-tempered growl, eyes flooded with displeasure. "I suppose you are." He finally rumbled after a few seconds, "Well, Beta, I sent out four hunters. Is that good, enough, or are you going to order me to send out more?" He finished his sentence with a hint of irritable sarcasm and gave Brooke a hostile glance before turning and trotting into the gloomy cover of the trees, where he was swallowed up by the shadows cast by the gnarled oaks surrounding their home. Brooke stared after him with a thoughtful look stretched across her face. It would take work, but she would get him to trust her leadership. Even if it took forever.


End file.
